The Black, The White, and The Ugly
by Kyleigh
Summary: Our 4 heroes encounter someone from Sanzos past wanting guess what? The Scriptures, what else? Will "he" defeat them? Will our heroes survive the encounter? Follow the tale fo find out!


The Black, The White, and The Ugly.

(chapter 1)

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry!!!" exclaims Goku, "I'm gonna starve to death if I don't get something to eat soon!"

-Thwack!-

Goku is slammed over the head with the fan of the priest, Sanzo, leader of the party commissioned by the Merciful Goddess her?self, ( writer's note, those of you that have read the Saiyuki manga will understand the "her?self" comment), to travel to the west to save the earth from the raising a very powerful demon "Shut up you dumb-ass monkey!"  
"Yeah, you asshole!", says Gojyo, the hanyo water sprite. "All you do is think with your stomach like you are the only one who needs to eat or something!"

"Well it's hard to think when I'm starving!"  
"You're full of shit! Keep it to yourself!"  
"I won't!"  
"You will!"

A full-fledged fight ensues in the back seat of the jeep, Hakaryu, Hakkai's dragon companion. Fists fly in a flurry of thoughtless anger as the two are once again oblivious to anything else around them other than what has become the all too frequent disagreements between them.

-BANG! BANG!-

"Shut up! I'll kill you BOTH!", yells Sanzo. The fight continues as if nothing were said as these two have head this threat too many times.  
Hakkai all too quietly interjects.

"Boys I have had quite enough of your antics for now.  
I suggest that you both calm down before I have to intervene........ There are some things worse than death, you know."  
"Huh?" say Goku and Gojyo simultaneously and halting mid fight.  
"What could be worse?" Gojyo inquires.  
"Yeah, Hakkai, I don't get it," says Goku.

At that, Hakkai raises a silent hand to remove just one of his three earcuffs that have served as power-limiters of his yokai side. Goku looks up into a pair of blood-red eyes eerily glowing like hell-fire.

Visibly shaken as a sudden memory fills his mind, Goku says, "Ok Hakkai, I give up! Gojyo I know you won't want to listen to me, but I would stop too if I were you!"

"What are you talking about you damn monkey?" Gojyo then turns to see the same eerily frightening sight and almost jumps out of the jeep! "Alright, Hakkai! I don't know what's going on, but I just know one thing......... I don't want to find out!"

Sanzo then casually glances at Hakkai, then his eyes also widen. Visibly shaken, though trying not to show it, he remarks, "I need to remember to always have you around! Damned if I want to be on the recieving end of what follows."

Hakkai replaces the ear cuff, immediately returning to his smiling, normal self. "Everything is settled for now and we can go on without further incident from you two, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Goku and Gojyo reply enthusiastically. "No more trouble, nope, none at all!"

With this reply, everyone settles back into the seats of Hakaryu, the jeep, to continue on their way to accommodations in the next town to the west. Sanzo lights a cigarette, draws in a deep lungful of smoke and exhales contentedly. "Hakkai, are you sure you weren't also a magician?"  
Hakkai emits a muffled chuckle, "No, never had the desire to do so. Why do you ask?"  
Sanzo states, "You seem to have worked magic on those two."

A quick glance in the back reveals Goku and Gojyo with almost angelic innocent looks on their faces. Now both Hakkai and Sanzo smile at each other, albeit on Sanzo's part, a forced smile.

As the next town becomes visible on the horizon, from the back seat we hear,

-Click! Click!-

"Damn!"

-Click! Click!-

"Damn!"

Then a frustrated Gojyo, who can't seem to get his cigarette lighter working, pounds on the back of Hakkai's seat.  
Hakkai, without turning, says to Gojyo, "Is there a problem, Gojyo?"

Gojyo, suddenly remembering the encounter several miles ago, replies, " (gulp!) Uh.......no.........uh nothing that really can't wait till we get to a shop in that next town now. Didn't mean to bother you."

"Ok", Hakkai says, smiling ever so slightly.

To this, Sanzo silently reaches back to light Gojyo's cigarette. "Baka......."(Japanese for idiot for those who don't know) he grumbles to himself and returns the lighter to his pocket. 

Authors note:

I'm new at writing fanfics, but I have help from a long time writer on here. Don't be too hard on me, if theres something I did wrong, spelled wrong, or any suggestions, Feel free to leave a review telling me what about.

Please review I accept "The good, The bad, and The Ugly." (excuse the pun.. lol)


End file.
